


Exchange Smoke Rings

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: #IFDrabble, 100 words, IF drabble, International Fanworks Day, Suicide Attempt, best buy suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for International Fanworks Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange Smoke Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

Have you ever wanted to disappear?

He wanted to do nothing more. 

Just wanted to disappear and never reappear, never go back to camera flashes and parking lots and lonely nights. 

That’s what he told them, anyway, as the ambulance showed up and before it all went black. 

It was a lie. 

If he had wanted to kill himself, if he had really wanted to disappear, Pete would’ve used the gun under his father’s bed or thrown himself off some building. 

But he didn’t.

He just wanted to be numb. 

Just wanted it to be quiet for a little while.


End file.
